Comforting Duncan
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After his Scruffy was killed, how does Duncan deal with it? Luckily for him, he's got a friend to help him through this crisis. Kinda sad, but a good story.


_Okay, after watching "2008: A Space Owen", I thought of doing a fic where I cheered Duncan up after his pet spider was killed; I lost a dog a few years ago and I thought telling Duncan how I felt through that. Anyway, I hope you like it and thanks so much for all the great reviews!  
>I don't own Total Drama Island or its characters.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Shoulder To Cry On<p>

Man, what a day! You wouldn't believe what me and the others have been through: First, we rode in a high speed roller coaster that was sooo fast, that we were, literally, floating in mid-air! Then, we had to ride in the Vomet Comet for a while and boy was it N-A-S-T-Y! That's not the point, though. Before we did all that, we all got a care package from our families: Owen got his citizenship trophy from his school (He acted kind of funny when he recieved it, though.); Courtney got her picture from some school election (She also acted emotional with her gift.); Harold got his numchucks (Obviously!); Beth got a candy ring from her "boyfriend" Brady; I got my stuffed dog Double D; and Duncan got his pet tarantula, Scruffy. And because I had arachnophobia, you guessed it...Duncan kept teasing me about it! He kept showing his pet spider right in my face!

Anyway, as it went on, a couple of us either kept our gifts intact or they were destroyed in some way: Courtney kept her picture intact; Owens trophy was destroyed by Harold (Harold figured out that Owen was sabotaging the challenges); Harolds numchucks were thrown out from the roller coaster; Beth ate her candy ring; I kept Double D together; and Duncans pet was accidentally killed by Harold. Ducan was devastated and no one showed him much sympathy, except for Beth and Owen. After Harold was voted off, Duncan was sitting alone outside; and even though he freaked me out with his pet, I figured he needed someone to talk to.

I saw Duncan sitting on a bench just outside the trailers. I walked right behind him and I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped, but he didn't bother to turn his head.

Duncan was muttering at me, "Hey Jess...

I was concerned about him, "Hey buddy...you okay? You've been pretty quiet after the elimination. You want to talk about it?" I wanted to help him in any way I could.

Duncan sighed deeply as he stared at the ground, "Sure...fine...whatever."

I sat down next to him as he just stared at the ground below us.

Duncan looked a little spaced out, "I was just...thinking about...you know..."

I knew what he was talking about, "Scruffy?"

Duncan nodded as he spoke to me sadly, "Yeah. I miss him."

I put a friendly arm around his shoulders and looked up at the sky. By the way, since Duncan and Courtney are back together, I asked her if I could comfort him. Normally she would be rude and say "no", but she knew that I'm like a sister and motherly figure to everyone; so she agreed as long as I don't do anything "lovey-dovey", as she called it. Anyway, his incident reminded me of something I have lost as well.

I spoke softly as I remembered something too, "I know how you feel, Duncan. This is just like when Abby died. She had back problems and couldn't move her back legs. Days later, she couldn't move at all. My Mom and I took her to the vet and...well...they told us that they could do surgery, but it was 50-50% and very expensive. We couldn't afford it...so...we had her put down...to keep her from suffering. I didn't watch...but...it still affects me to this day. I miss her so much."

I felt the tears trying to pool in my eyes, but I shook it off. I was sad, of course, but I just didn't felt like crying right now. He looked at me with a little sadness in his eyes too.

Duncan sighed as he looked at me, "Yeah. You told us that a couple days afterwards. I'm really sorry for what happened. And I'm also...s-sorry I scared you with Scruffy."

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Duncan apologizing? Wow...Scruffy's death is really taking a toll on him! Just like me with Abby. I tightened my grip and looked back at him, when I noticed a little anger in his eyes.

Duncan felt angry inside and out, "Stupid geek! If that idiot hadn't squashed Scruffy in the first place, none of this would have happened! That was all his fault! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna..."

I stood up and stared at Duncan with a serious look.

I began to speak in a serious tone, "Now hold on, mister! I know he killed Scruffy, but it was an accident! He didn't mean to kill him! He even told me to tell you he's sorry for crushing your pet." He told me to apologize to Duncan before he left.

I knew he meant Harold and I remembered seeing the crushed spider on his back. But, he didn't mean to kill the little guy! I knew how Duncan felt, but he didn't have to blame someone for killing something by accident. He looked at the ground for a second, thinking about what I said.

Duncan was confused from what I just said, "Harold said he's sorry?"

I nodded as I continued, "Yes. He's sorry for crushing your pet, but it was an accident. He never really meant to harm Scruffy."

I sat back down when I noticed that Duncan turned away from me. He even shook a little.

I was concerned for my friend, "I know you're upset about all this, but don't worry...I'm here for you."

Just then, I heard a small sniffle coming from Duncan. It's weird because he never cries. I took my hand, cupped his chin, and slowly turned him towards me. I think he's trying to hide the tears in his eyes. As you know, people don't usually see tough guys cry out in the open. At least not most of them.

I had to help him, "It's okay. You don't have to hold it in. You can cry."

Duncan shook his head in disagreement, "I'm not crying! I'm a tough guy! Tough guys don't cry!"

I wasn't convinced. I gently put my arms around him and embraced him like no tomorrow.

I spoke softly as I held him, "Stop trying to fight it. If you want to shed tears...go right ahead. I won't tell anyone. I swear!" I never spill my friends secrets.

Then, unable to contain it any longer, Duncan let a few tears fall until he was sobbing like never before! He wrapped his arms around me as he continued crying on my shoulder; almost like a child. I took my hand and gently rubbed his back; soothing him as if he was my own brother.

I spoke quietly as I comforted him, "There, there Duncan. It's alright...It's going to be okay. Just let all that pain pour out."

I knew that Courtney was watching from a distance and surprised that Duncan was crying his poor heart out. You think she'd give me an angry glare, but...she smiled softly at me and went back into her trailer. Duncan looked at me with tear-soaked eyes.

Duncan as he was sobbing his eyes out, "You won't tell anyone..._Sob!_...that I'm..._Sniff!_...crying like a sissy...will you?"

I shook my head at the thought, "Of course not! You're not a sissy and I won't say anything about this; I promise. You just go ahead and cry your eyes out. This'll be between just you and me." I wouldn't even think of embarrassing him.

Duncan voice sounded choked up, "T-Thank you...Jessica. _Sniff!_...I...miss him...so much!"

I nodded at him, "I know Duncan...I know."

The weeping and embracing went on for a good 20 minutes until Duncan finally pulled away and desperately tried to wipe the tears from his face.

I spoke in a calm voice, "There now. Feel better?"

Duncan sighed as he calmed down, "Yeah...I guess...I do feel a little better. I guess crying does help...sometimes."

I shrugged at that, "That's what I know. Well, what do you say we turn in for the night?" We both needed to get some sleep.

He nodded and smiled at me as well. After a moment, we both stood up and started to head for our seperate trailers. After Duncan stopped about halfway, he turned and called me, just as I was about to open the door.

Duncan as he looked at me, "Hey, Jess?"

I turned around, "Yes Duncan?" I wondered what he wanted.

He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck for a second before turning back to me.

Duncan spoke nervously, "Ummm...thanks for not...you know...telling anyone about me crying and all."

I smiled at my friend, "No problem, buddy. Like I said, I won't tell anybody. I swear on my life."

Duncan smiled right back at me, "Thanks Jess. You're a great and true friend. Good night!"

I nodded as I headed inside, "Anytime Duncan. Good night!"

I went back to my trailer, changed into my pajamas, and climbed in my bunk (top bunk by the way). However, I didn't fall asleep; after Beth and Courtney turned in and shut off the lights, I just stared at the ceiling for some time; thinking about Duncan and his loss. I wondered if he'll ever recover? Well, he's tough so I guess he'll be alright. I also thought of Abby...I wonder if she's watching over me right now? Before drifting asleep, I whispered a small prayer to the heavens. I prayed for Duncan, Harold, Scruffy, and Abby. I fell asleep, hoping the next challenge will be a little easier...I hope.

THE END


End file.
